


[Podfic] Out of the Dead Land

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is building machines that look and act like people.</p><p>Meanwhile, the Winter Soldier tries to be Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hollow Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of the Dead Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871955) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



> Huge thanks to Emilyenrose for permission to record her amazing story. Comments and concrit welcome. 
> 
> Anecdotal evidence suggests that listening to this story at night in a dark room just before one falls asleep may produce incredibly creepy and surreal dreams in which various friends, family members, and occasionally pets turn out to be evil robots. Drinking scotch may exacerbate this effect. Actual laboratory results not yet available.
> 
> Music: "Gasoline" by Halsey

 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSkhuRGswUlZaSjg/view?usp=sharing) (106.8 MB)

 **Length:** 1:56:33

 


	2. Death by Water

**Download:** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeHFfSG40RzhJeFU/view?usp=sharing) (165 MB)

 **Length:** 3:01:05


	3. The Unfamiliar Name

**Download:** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpclRfM3lTLWRIM0U/view?usp=sharing) (110.6 MB)

 **Length:** 2:00:44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only podfic I've ever recorded myself which made me cry when I went back and listened to it. Editing was an experience I'm still trying to block out. So, um, extra warning for sadness? Sadness with two sides of sadness topped with sadness sauce, basically.
> 
> The end music is "Control" by Halsey.


End file.
